Special Region Weapons and Equipment
This page is a list of all weapons used in the Special Region. The Region is at a roughly medieval technology level. Gunpowder has not been invented and firearms were unheard of prior to first contact with the Japan Self-Defense Forces. =Melee Weapons= Knives and Daggers Imperial Dagger Imperial soldiers have been seen using multiple different types of daggers- a long, narrow double-edged blade similar to a medieval dagger, and a broader double-edged blade similar to a real-world Roman pugio. Kukri-like blade The Warrior Bunnies favor a forward curving machete like blade about 30cm/12 inches similar in appearance to a real-world Nepalese kukri long as a close-combat weapon. The blade was used by Delilah to wound Akira Yanagida in her assassination attempt on Noriko Mochizuki. Curved Dagger A bandit in during the battle of Italica in the manga carries a short, curved dagger with a knuckle guard. Swords Imperial Short Sword Some Imperial soldiers, as well as one goblin in the manga, carry a short sword similar to the real-world Roman gladius. Imperial Sword Most Imperial Soldiers carry straight, double-edged swords about 1-1.5 meters long long as melee weapons. The swords are generally back up weapons for spears. Imperial cavalry may carry longer swords than infantry. High-ranking Imperials, such as Zorzal El Caesar may carry swords with more ornate guards and grips. Imperial Sabre Cavalry from some Imperial vassal states appear to carry curved sabres with a knuckle guard, rather than the usual longswords. Sabre/Scimitar The dark elves also carry a sabre or scimitar similar to a real-world Turkish kilij sword, a weapon with a curved blade and a cross-shaped guard, with a reinforced point. A bandit in the manga version of the battle of Italica carries a similar blade. The Warrior Bunnies carry curved sabres or scimitars similar to those of the dark elves, and often use them in conjunction with their kukri-like knives. Two-Handed Greatsword A bandit in the manga version of the battle of Italica carries a two-handed greatsword with a total length of about 1.5 - 2 meters. Goblin Cleaver Some Imperial goblin auxiliaries at the Battle of Ginza were seen carrying crudely made swords similar to large meat cleavers about three feet in length. These weapons appeared to have heavy blade, but no point whatsoever, meaning they would be useful only as hacking and chopping weapons. Other Melee Battle Axe A bandit in the manga version of the battle of Italica carries a single-bit "Viking-style" battle axe, used along with a shield. Woodcutting Axe An Italica defender is seen with a woodcutting axe as an improvised weapon. Kama A defender of Italica carries a small hand scythe similar to a Japanese kama as an improvised weapon. Scythe The defenders of Italica carry scythes as improvised weapon. Pitchfork An infuriated Italica defender carrying a pitchfork charges the bandits after they murder his wife. He is presumably killed in battle. Flanged Mace A bandit at Italica (manga version) carries a flanged mace as a primary weapon. Goblin Axe Some of the goblins deployed as Imperial auxilliaries were armed with large battle axes. The weapons appeared to be of rather crude construction, but very heavy, given the goblin's great strength Goblin Club Some goblin auxilliaries at the Battles of Ginza and Alnus were armed only with simple wooden clubs. Maul In the anime version of the Battle of Ginza, a goblin attempted to force open the gate of the Japanese Imperial Palace using a maul, or a large, very heavy hammer. Polearms Imperial Spear Imperial Lance Trident "Halberd-Lance" Imperial dragon riders carry a bizarre hybrid of a halberd and a lance, specifically a lance with an axe blade on one end. Given the limited opportunities to use it, it can be assumed the blade is mostly decorative. Imperial Halberd Some Imperial soldiers carry halberds- polearms combining an axe, spear, and a spike/hook for unhorsing cavalry. Halberds are also carried by the defenders of Italica and the bandits. Bardiche The warrior bunnies use a large bladed axe-like pole weapon similar to Russian battle axe or bardiche. Bec de Corbin A defender of Italica in the manga is armed with a bec de corbin (French, lit. "crow's beak"), a type of medieval polearm with a hammer head, a spear head, and a metal spike for piercing armor on a long pole, similar to an elongated war hammer. =Ranged Weapons= Recurve Bow Elvish Bow Crossbow Crossbows are widely used by the inhabitants of the Special Region, and are seen in use by the Imperial Army, the defenders of Italica, and the bandits attacking Italica. Some crossbows appear to have a windlass for stringing the bow, suggesting they have a high draw weight and are intended for piercing plate armor. =Siege Engines= Battering Ram Ballista A ballista, or an oversized crossbow powered by torsion of two skeins of rope holding the arms, is mounted on the walls of Italica in the anime. The weapon is later captured by bandits, who desperately try to fire a spear out of it at an AH-1S Cobra Attack Helicopter, however, the crew are killed and the ballista destroyed by cannon and/or rocket fire before they can fire. Polybolos In the manga, a rapid-fire ballista similar to a polybolos is mounted on the walls of Italica and fired at the bandits. In real life, the polybolos is believe to be the first rapid fire weapon in history, invented by the Ancient Greeks. The weapon is operated by turning a crank which both pulls back the bowstring and releases a new bolt from a magazine into the weapon. This design makes the polybolos one of the most advanced weapons devised by the inhabitants of the Special Region. Trebuchet In the manga, the Imperial Army deploy trebuchets to hurl rocks at the walls of the Japanese Imperial Palace during the Battle of Ginza. A trebuchet is a large catapult with a counterweight on one end of the arm and a sling holding a projectile in the other. When the arm is released, the counterweight pulls the arm upwards, throwing the projectile from the sling. The trebuchets used at Ginza were presumably destroyed by fire from JSDF helicopters or ground forces. =Magic Weapons= Rory's Halberd Giselle's Scythe Category:Terminology Category:Materiel